Barney Joins Team Rocket
Barney Joins Team Rocket is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary A purple dinosaur named Barney comes out of nowhere and applies to join Team Rocket. However, just as he gets the job, Lucas appears and ruins everything. Script Scene 1 Above Team Rocket's underground hideout, Barney is walking with his head lowered in shame. BARNEY: Ugh, if only I hadn't cursed on live TV! Where am I going to get a job now? Suddenly, a Team Rocket minion appears from beneath the ground. TEAM ROCKET MINION: Hey there, fella! How would you like to join our secret organization to research Pokémon and use them to take over the world? BARNEY: Uhh...you're just inviting me? TEAM ROCKET MINION: Well, you reek of brimstone, which can only mean that you've been to Hell and back. If that's the case, you're welcome at our doorstep anytime! BARNEY: Why, yes! I did escape from Hell! That' a very nice offer, my friend. Just show me where I can apply. TEAM ROCKET MINION: Right this way! Scene 2 Lucas is flying through the air with a trail of smoke behind him. LUCAS: Wheeeeeee! I should blast myself out of cannons more often! Suddenly, Lucas sees the underground fortress of Team Rocket rising up to meet him from below. LUCAS: WHOA! Covering his eyes, Lucas smashes through the ground and lands in the underground fortress. He has a strange glint in his eyes but appears to be unhurt as Barney and the Team Rocket minion from earlier run to him due to the fact that they were standing nearby. TEAM ROCKET MINION: What the...? Are you OK, kid? BARNEY: (to himself) Euugh, a child. LUCAS: You! Purple dinosaur! I can tell that you have come from Hell itself. Now, listen carefully: an accomplice of mine named Ness is the current overlord of Hell. As he and I are closely related, you must pledge allegiance to him as well as myself. BARNEY: What?! Prove it. LUCAS: You know what Ness looks like, right? BARNEY: Yeah, I briefly saw him during my trip to Hell. LUCAS: Notice a resemblance? BARNEY: You know, now that you mention it, yeah. LUCAS: Thus, in his name, I command one of you two to give me his soul. TEAM ROCKET MINION: I may have done some evil things, but I've never been to Hell. BARNEY: Hey! LUCAS: That does it! Both of you! Your souls are MINE! Lucas grins as the Barney and the minion before him disappear into wispy tendrils of smoke. The screen becomes red and distorted as Lucas is shown standing in front of Ness, holding the smoky tendrils in his hands. LUCAS: Here you are. Two souls for the price of one. NESS: Why, thank you. In that case, not only shall I keep your damage from the fall at bay, but I shall let you rule this hellish throne with me. We shall bide our time together and, when the portal to the waking world grows weak, we shall take over just like we originally planned! They laugh evilly as the screen fades to black. Moral Aewkmdw nkjsd nscjk. WEfcskjD m jnknska. Trivia This episode serves as the backstory to The Super Evil Guy Super Movie, which was aired at the end of Season 3 of The Super Evil Guy Super Show.